HUMAN TASTE
by Slinky Love 4000
Summary: JASPER HALE ESCAPED FROM THE CULLENS. HE SMELLS A HUMAN(SAMANTHA GERBER) AND STARTS BREAKING HER BONES. WHILE HE HARMS HER HE FALLS IN LOVE. WILL HE LEAVE ALICE OR STAY WITH HER?
1. JASPER'S ESCAPE

CHAPTER ONE

INTRODUCTION

My name is Samantha Gerber. It is my second day in forks Washington. I came here to find a lover to prove my family wrong. Driving alone in a navy blue Chevy down a dampen street is bad and to make it worse woods cloaked both sides. Then my car came to a stop, I felt nervous and then felt peachy and ticklish in the inside. A blonde haired, red eyed, man grabbed my wrist breaking every finger and my arm. I screamed in terror then felt happy, something was going on.

THAT IS THE END OF THE INTRO HOPED YOU LIKED IT RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. BREATHE TAKING KISSER

"Help me, stop, please any one. Help he's breaking my bones!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. Then I felt nice like the man was controlling me. My sight was blurry and almost colorless. The man was gorgeous his hair was like honey and his eyes were like blood. "Ma'am I am so sorry I get out of control. I am Jasper Hale, "He bent down to my face I heard his southern accent more and it melted my heart, " Jacob get Carlisle." A huge brownish blur ran to the north. My eyes were turning black and then I realized my eyes were not turning black, I was becoming unconscious. The last thing I saw was Jaspers lips touch mine.

THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER TWO. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR.


	3. INTRODUCED TO MORPHINE AND SLEEPING PILL

When I awoke I was in another man's hands I was coughing up blood . " Carlisle she is awake!" Jasper said quickly. "Owwwwwwwww...where am I?" Then I felt happy and no pain. about five minuets after that we were at a house. "Carry her into the house and sit her in my office." Jasper grabbed me away from the man and faster than ever I was on a bed. Give me the morphine and sleeping pills. Then I was asleep. "How did this happen to her Jasper? Where did you find her?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

SORRY THIS IS SHORT I WAS RUUNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS. I AM MOVING ON TO THE NEXT PART IN MY SUMMARY THEN I WILL COME BACK TO THIS.


	4. MEET THE CULLENS (AGAIN)

"Edward get everyone in here." Jasper requested. "Bella and Renesme are out hunting but Rose, Alice, And Emmit are in." Edward gathered everyone in as I awoke. "Hi everyone", a woman with black hair entered the room gracefully,"Who is this Carlisle?" "This is..." "I am Samantha Gerber." I interrupted "I have to ask you all what I am doing here and why do feel different?", Then I said ,"you all have a lovely home and why is there a human and vampire approaching us?" "Well since Jasper has hurt you, you were slowly dying so since you were dying already, Carlisle turned you into, well a vampire." Edward stuttered. "We all have powers, Alice can see the future, Emmit is incredibly strong, Edward can read minds, Jasper can control your emotions, Bella is the strongest and Renesme is half mortal half immortal. Oh.. hi I am Rosalie." "I am Edward" "This is Emmit and I am Alice!" "Welcome to our home." Carlisle greeted.

SORRY I DID NOT ADD WHAT I SAID I WAS I HAD THIS IDEA AND STUCK WITH IT!


	5. THE LITTLE KISS

"I am immortal. What is my power." " We do not know at this stage. Every one please join me outside. Samantha I will call you when we are ready." Carlisle told me. Jasper was the last to go out. But before he did he came over to me and kiss my cheek with passion. I blushed secretly and then suddenly forgot he kissed me. He ran out of the room quickly. "Good bye Jasper." I said. "Hey I'm back with Renesme." Bella announced. "Hi Bella and Renesme, my name is Samantha Gerber. I have been welcomed into this home by a man named Carlisle he needs you outside Bella." I told her. "Thank you, Samantha. Renesme go home and make some leftovers." "Okay mom." Bella walked out of the room faster than lightning into the back yard. "Good bye Samantha." Renesme said

THANK YOU FOR FAVORITING MY BOOK RENESEMEKATNISSCULLEN. PLEASE RATE AND REVEIW.


	6. TESTING MY POWER

Finally I knew Jasper had romantic feelings for me and that I am his only one. Carlisle called my first name in a sweet but rushing voice. I went to the back yard seeing a rock placed on a stump, Edward standing on an x, Alice standing in a circle, and Bella sitting down on a moss covered oak tree stump. "First a race with Edward he is the fastest one in our group. After that, you will go to Alice she will think of something and you will try to read her mind." Carlisle said to me. I took my place next to Edward and when I herd go I ran like crazy. in the finale Edward won so I know I am not fast like Edward. After that I floated to Alice to see if I could read her mind. Edward dashed over next to Alice. "Alice think of something that is easy but not of your taste." Carlisle demanded. Alice thought of something and I tried to read it. I guessed that she was thinking of love. "No you are wrong Edward tell her what I was thinking." Alice whispered loudly. "Gladly," Edward teased. "she was thinking of Renesme."


	7. FINDING OUT MY POWER

"Okay, now those two challenges are over, go stand in front of the boulder. After you arm wrestle with Bella," Bella got up and took her place on one side of the boulder. "you will go stand in front of Jasper." I leaped to Bella and when I heard go I tried my best to get my arm up but with in three minuets I lost. So now we all know I am not super strong. I frolicked to Jasper waiting for Carlisle to tell me what to do. but he never spoke a word. So I looked Jasper in the eye and then his eyes turned a golden sepia, his straight expression turned into a smile, and he kind of slouched. "Carlisle she is like me." Jasper said. I had the power to control emotions like Jasper. "How do you feel?" Carlisle asked Jasper. "I feel like I want kiss her." Jasper said with his sweet southern accent. "Try to make him sad now." Carlisle told me. I grabbed his hand and looked at the ground thinking of sad thoughts then looking into his eyes; but he stayed the same way. "How do you feel now Jasper?" Carlisle asked patiently. "The same way I felt before." I let go of his hand and looked away from his eyes turning to face Carlisle opening my mouth to ask, "Did he change me immortal or did you?"


	8. MEETING JACOB

I crossed my arms in anger,scowling at Carlisle. Then I looked in his eyes and dropped my arms. "Jasper did and sorry for lying to you." Carlisle told me. Then Alice huffed and ran to Jasper's side, whispering something into his ear. I turned around seeing Jasper's hands wrap around her waist, Alice's hands around his neck softly feeling his golden hair, and their lips stuck together like duct tape on walls. My eyes started to tear up and as soon as I realized it, I was crying. I ran out into of the back yard into the woods. A bunch of wolves started chasing me. A brown one got a hold of my hand, it looked like the one saw when I was being harmed. "Jacob?" I whispered to my self. I looked into his eyes and smiled, "Jacob,stop am no harm to you." Then he let go of my arm and turned human. He was gorgeous; his abs were perfect, his tan was a golden brown, and his hair was black as night. He whipped my tears with his thumb. "Don't cry."


	9. JACOB

All the wolves behind Jacob had camouflaged into the woods. We put his hand around my waist line and pulled me to his side. I closed my eyes and he closed his, leaning in. I followed his move with a little less passion, to make feel superior. Right before we kissed I whispered my name. He put his hands around my waist and pressed his lips against mine. I put my hands around his neck, softly lacing my fingers together. When we were finished kissing, I told him I have to leave but I would be back. I ran to my house filled with boxes to change my clothes. I put on a black shirt with navy blue stars on the collar, with some grey pants. Right before I was on my way out of the bedroom door, something strange happened.


	10. STRUGGLE TO FREEDOM

I felt something stroking my arms. "What happened to your arm, why is it like this? a familiar voice whispered. I thought about who it could be for a brief moment. "Jasper is that you why are you here watching me change?" I was furious and Jasper made me calm. He pulled me toward his side kissing me with out warning. I struggled to get free. His grip on my waist. His grip was so tight, I thought my shirt was going to tear a little. But then I could tell my life would never be the same. But after five minuets of kissing he said Edward was coming to see what was going on. Jasper picked up a box and told me to read the book he handed me. He said it will clear my mind so Edward couldn't read it. I sat in a chair and read the book he gave me. It was my favorite Stephen King book. Edward arrived five minuets after I sat down. "Hello Edward, Jasper is helping me move because he said they have a little house for me." I told him and smirked. "I will put these boxes in the house and come back."


	11. THE HELP

"The rest of my family is coming to help you move to your new home near us." Edward randomly said. I folded the corner of my book and shut it laying it on the chair. "Where are you going?" Edward asked. I told him I was going to get some boxes to help move so they don't have to do my work. "They don't mind helping, you are a part of our group Carlisle took you in. Then Emmit arrived. Edward went out the front door to my house carrying two boxes. I heard a howl and realized the five minuets I told Jacob turned into an hour. Emmit took his shirt of and grabbed one of the heavy boxes. I smiled trying to hide my chuckles. I walked into the other room and heard Esme and Carlisle walk in I grabbed a box and it almost fell but Carlisle caught it before it hit the ground. He grabbed a box of sweatshirts and ran to my new house. "Esme would you like to help me with some breakables?" I asked in a graceful tone of voice. "Why I would love to." she replied playing along with my fancy sort of act. Alice arrived and smiled at Esme but gave me an evil look. Edward and Jasper arrived breaking the awkwardness. Emmit left the house with three boxes in his hand. "Can I have a word with you Samantha?" Alice asked. I glanced at Jasper and Edward read my mind. "Jasper would you help me with some boxes in the kitchen?" Jasper walked with Edward into the kitchen and I walked with Alice. We walked down the hallwayleading to the master bedroom.


	12. THE TALK

"I know that you and Japer kissed." Alice said. I thought I was going to pass out when she said that. "But he kissed me, Alice." I argued. "I know that two," Alice glanced her eyes over with a worried look and told me "I was jealous of you when Carlisle said that you were changed by Jasper. And I know you ran into the woods trying to hide the sorrow and sadness of your tears. And if Jacob didn't stop you, you were going to kill yourself." I was ashamed to be in the same room. Then Jasper and Edward came in. "Jasper can I have a word with you out back." I looked at jasper with fury. Edward read my mind and told Alice what I thought. "You can't kiss me any more." I went on "You have to be with Alice. She loves you withal of her heart and she is nice. I would hate to be the cause of a breakup." I cried a little but he didn't notice. He ran into the house and grabbed some boxes.


	13. JASPER'S JEALOUSY

I smiled and ran into my old house's living room. There were seventeen boxes left so I picked up three to kind of show off. Emmit smiled at me and grabbed them from my hands. Alice came out of the bedroom with her head on Jasper's shoulders. She smiled at me and grabbed a box. She ran to my new house and I heard another howl. I saw Edward read my mind and chuckled. Carlisle and Esme each picked up a box and ran to my new house. Edward was gone without a box. Emmit ran out of the house with three boxes on each shoulder. Edward and Jacob arrived at my house. "Hey Samantha." Edward called. I ran out of the house to see what Edward wanted. Jacob was here and Edward explained why I was late. I hugged him and he kissed my check. Jasper arrived and saw the hole thing. Alice looked worried when she looked at him.


	14. SEEING JACOB

We kissed and hugged then spun around like the miniature ballerina in a music box. The last time I spun around I saw Jasper with a jealous look on his face. "We are done with the boxes let's go to Samantha's new home where we have a nice surprise." Carlisle announced. Jacob swept me off of my feet and said he wanted to carry me. Everyone ran to the house I would live in. Jacob didn't run with the Cullens instead he asked about how my human years were. "Well, they were pretty boring. I came to forks to find someone to love so my family would shut up about me being single at 20 years old." I said. We are almost there. I heard Jacob say. 10 minuets after we were there.


	15. THE HOUSE

When we were in front of the house I was on my feet. It was a nice wood house, painted a nice sky blue color. "Is this mine, because I think I am in love!" I exclaimed. Esme chuckled and nodded a slight nod. "That means it I yours. Oh! Come inside." Alice said with a hidden snicker. Jasper opened the door for Alice and everyone else. Jacob had his hands over my eyes. Jasper frowned when he saw us walk in. Jacob uncovered my eyes and smiled saying, "Look, it's the inside of the house." The furniture was different. I had lavender love seats with a navy blue circular rug, complimented with a wooden glass table. There was a grand piano and music sheets to give the den a classic vibe. The television was a flat screen and almost hidden in a bookshelf. The kitchen was behind the love seats. A mini bar with three cushioned stools was to the left. To the right was a refrigerator, electric stove, micro wave, and a stack of cook books. In the middle was an island topped off with bananas, apples, and oranges. I smiled and asked to see the bedroom.


	16. THE BEDROOM

The bedroom was beautiful. Bookshelves filled up the right wall. My bed was a circular type, It was a nice light lavender and the pillows were white. Two oak wood, squared, bedside tables accompanied both sides of the bed. One had a lamp on it and the other one had some magazines. I had a desk with an apple computer on it, and two picture frames hovered both sides. The picture to the right was my family portrait, and the picture to the left was of me and my brother. He was playing a base guitar and I was watching him. In the picture I'm a baby. My brother died a few months ago, he had a heat stroke and broke his neck. I looked sad so Jacob kissed my cheek. Esme lead Carlisle, Edward, Emmit, Jacob, and I, to the closet.


	17. THE CLOSET

The closet was big and filled with tons of clothes, purses, bras, and under wear. "Alice and Rosalie picked out a whole new wardrobe for you," Edward said. "What happened to my old clothes" Rosalie had two boxes in her hands while she strolled down the hallway. "My clothes are in these boxes?" Rosalie handed Emmit The boxes and he walked over to my dresser to put them in. "The old clothes are in the dresser now" Emmit said walking to Rosalie's side. I felt weird in the inside like some new change has happened. "Carlisle she has obtained a new power. She can read minds like me." Edward looked me in the eyes, "I can't read her mind ay more." "Strange I have never seen or heard of something like this, we might have to go and consult the vulturi about her." Carlisle said looking into my eyes. "Rosalie and Emmit are needed in the kitchen." I said as they walked out of the bedroom. Carlisle and Esme followed with Edward leading. "I have to change Jacob, so you need to wait here." I said nicely rushing him. He sat on the bed and I told him I wouldn't be long. I went to my dresser and picked out a white shirt. He looked at me and asked, "You're gonna wear that?" I tossed it to him walking to the closet and entering, shutting both doors behind me. I looked trough the dresses finding a purple one.


	18. THE CRISIS

The dress had a purple color and was a darker lavender color. I found the coolest leggings they were lacy and black. The shoes I found were the same color as the dress and were flats. I removed my shirt and my pants and sit them in the hamper I found. I took of my under garments and sat them in the hamper. I picked out some different under garments and put them on. I slipped the leggings on and I heard someone come in. "I'm in here changing." I said. Someone started stroking my arms kissing them softly. He pushed me on the carpeted floor and I saw Jasper's blonde curly hair touch my skin and he unbuttoned two of his buttons. "Jasper get off of me now!" I yelled for Jacob and he ran in the room. "Help, Jasper is hurting me." I said in a wimpy, sincere voice. "Alice, Emmit, help." I heard Jacob say. I started beating on the floor and squirmed around. All the Cullens came in and Emmit tried to pull him off me. Carlisle helped him and succeeded. Jacob helped me up and saw my bruised body and I read his mind. He was mad at Jasper. "I'm fine, really its just a bunch of bruises.


	19. ANOTHER TALK

I sat on the bed and tried to put my dress on but I couldn't. Jacob and Rosalie helped me slip it on and I thanked them both. I asked to speak with Alice and she followed me to the hallway. "I'm so sorry I told him to be with you and I told him he has to stop. Please forgive me Alice." I said started crying in pain. She started to cry a little too. "It's okay I'm fine, this has happened when we first met. I really am ok." Alice said. She was telling the truth. We went back to the bedroom with Jacob and everyone else. Esme grabbed my hands and said, "We are so very sorry about him please forgive us." I replied with a ok and looked at Carlisle. He was looking at my bruised arm and saw some blood. "I can fix that." He lead me to his office and got some medical supplies. "Who is the vulturi?"


	20. THE NOTE

He didn't answer my question. "Do you want to go see them tomorrow?" I smiled and said yes. "Done with your cuts and bruises. So you can go pack some bags and I will get some gas in the new car we got you. I smiled and went home. A note was left on the counter in the kitchen; it was from Alice. The note read:

DEAR SAMANTHA,

I know you and Jacob are having a relationship.

There are two glasses of sham pane in the refrigerator. Take them

into the bedroom. Give the one with a green umbrella in it to Jacob.

You take the one with a pink umbrella in it. Tell him you love him before you

give his sham pane. Sit on the bed with Jacob and lean over your sham pane to

kiss him. You will accidently spill some on his shirt so he will take it off. Kick your

shoes off and he will do the same. Take a sip of sham pane and sit it on your table. Get up and

fall down say oww and he will pick you up and sit you on the bed. Tell him you were going to

take a shower and he will start one for you. Take off your leggings and put them on the bed.

He will walk in to the room and carry you to your bathroom. He will help you take off your

dress and look at you. He will leave the room when you finish call him in. He will bring the

sham pane and make a toast. Your bruises will heal a little and you will ask Jacob for a rag.

He will leave the room to get you a rag and will get you a towel. He will give you the rag

and you will scrub yourself. After you finish that tell him you are done. He will get you your towel

and help you out of the tub. Then he will leave. Dry your self off and go to the closet in your

bedroom. He will be under the covers and you will be looking for some pajamas. You look at him and he looks at you.

You can probably guess what happens next.

SINCERELY,

ALICE.

That was the longest most detailed note I have ever received. I wasn't going to doubt her so I went to the fridge and got the sham pane.


	21. GOING WITH THE PLAN

I went to the bedroom with the sham pane. I told Jacob I love him and handed him his sham pane. I sat on the bed and leaned in to kiss him. It was going smoothly with Jacob so far. I spilt sham pane on his shirt before we kissed. "Oops sorry Jacob." I apologized. He got off the bed and I saw him remove his shirt. I kicked my shoes off and so did he. I sat my sham pane on the table and Jacob sat on the bed and looked at me pick up my glass of sham pane and take a sip. I got up and walked a little but fell. Jacob picked me up and sat me on the bed. "I was going to take a bath." I said to him. He left and started a bath for me.

THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS BOOK. PLEASE CHECK OUT ALICESUNMENTIONEDSISTER AND AMANDAAV13. THANKS SO MUCH ITS BEEN SO LONG PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW ALSO I ALWAYS ANSWER PMS.


	22. STEP 2 OF THE PLAN

I took my leggings off and he came in. He picked me up and brought me into the bathroom. He helped me take my dress off and left the room with a quick glance at me. I took off everything else and got in the tub. I called his first name and he came in with our sham pane. "To us and to you." He toasted. We clinked our glasses and I asked for a towel and wash cloth. He got them for me and I scrubbed myself and he turned off the water. He gave me my towel and helped me out of the tub. He left and told me that he would be on the bed.


	23. THE FINAL STEP

I dried off and walked to my closet. Jacob was sitting on the bed and looked at me. I glanced over my shoulder with a nervous look. I could hear what he was thinking I was nervous and cold so I looked harder. I found a pair that were navy blue but they looked to sexy. I found some black ones that were just right. I closed the doors and put them on. I dropped my towel in the hamper. When I looked in the mirror I saw my tangled dull hair. I put my arms on my neck to scratch it. My hands were terribly dry so I put some lotion on them. I walked out to my make up place and grabbed my brush to brush my dull hair. "You look nice and pretty." I heard Jacob say. I could hear his thoughts and I kind of blushed. "Th.. thanks." I stuttered. My hair looked perfect and not dull so I turned around and looked him in the eyes. He stared off into space and asked if I was cold. "No I am perfectly fine." I faked a yawn and said, "Boy, am I tired." He tried to say something but I didn't pay attention. I jumped under my covers on the side he wasn't sitting on. He started feeling my leg and I pulled them up. "What's wrong Samantha why are you doing this?" he asked with an angry tone. I was nervous and glanced over then an idea popped into my head. I looked into his eyes and told him I loved him. He got up and started yelling.


	24. THE HAIKU

I got up and went to the kitchen but fell. Jacob stopped yelling and helped me up. I went to the bedroom and got mad. I yelled out some words in French and he looked at me. "What does that mean?" "It means I love you, trust you, want you, deserve you. That you are my love." I replied. He looked at me and kissed me and we fell on the bed I was nervous to what it would lead to. I was right on what it lead to. The last thing I remember was me saying I love you to him. "Good morning sunshine." I heard Jacob say. "What time is it?" I asked. He said it was nine o'clock. "Oh no I am late." I said in my head. I ran to the closet and picked out a nice, icy blue sundress with a black blazer and black heels. I closed the doors and got dressed. I did my make up and brushed my shiny ginger hair. I put some white sun glasses on and did my hair into a chopstick bun. "You look good this fine day." Jacob said. I kissed him goodbye and ran to the Cullen's house.

THERE IS A HIKU IN THIS. IF YOU CAN TELL ME I WILL MENTION SOMETHING ABOUT YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS ALICESUNMENTIONEDSISTER, JAIDAPERKINS, AND XO BELLA ITALIANA OX FOR STORY ALERT. THANKS AMANDAAV13, KAY11KAY1, AND XO BELLA ITALIANA XO FOR FAVORITE STORY. AND ANOTHER THANKS TO ALICESUNMENTIONEDSISTER FOR FAVORITE AUTHOR. SORRY I DIDN'T SAY SOMETHING SOONER. I LOVE ALL MY FANS AND FOLLOWERS. PLEASE RATE AND REVEIW. :-D


	25. THE HUNT

I ran back to my house because I forgot to pack some bags. After I packed everything I needed for the trip, I watched Jacob leave and then went to Carlisle's house. I rang the door bell and he answered the door. "I am ready to go." I said happily. He took my bags and invited me inside. I Followed him to the backyard. "We are going to teach you how to hunt. Rose will demonstrate nicely." Esme said pushing Rosalie to the mountain. I watched as Rosalie looked for an animal and grunted when she found a antelope. She ran to it and tackled it into some dirt. She wrestled it ferociously and bit it's chest sucking it of all of it's blood. "Now you try with Rosalie." Emmit told me. I ran to Rosalie as fast as possible. She spotted a doe and told me tackle it taking my blazer, chopsticks, and sunglasses. My blood red eyes shimmered like rubies. My 7 inches of curly, ginger hair blew gracefully in the frequent breezes. My ability to control the emotion of love was uncontrollable. I read everyone's mind the girls were jealous, except for Esme, she thought I was pretty; and the boys thought I was sexy looking. I ran to the doe and grabbed it's 2 back legs and swung it to a rock it's mate bit my arm and I bit its back sucking it's blood. The doe got up and was fine, it was hurt a little though.


	26. THE WAR OF LOVE

I went to Rosalie and we walked with her to the Cullens. Carlisle had excused himself out. When we reached everyone else Rosalie took her lover's side. Jacob came from the woods behind me as I put my hands on my hips. He came behind me and slid his hands through the triangular shapes, that my arms formed, lacing his fingers together. He placed his head on my left shoulder kissing my cheek. I read Jasper's mind and he was jealous of me and Jacob. Alice looked at me and was jealous of the sight of me and Jacob kissing. So she swung around facing his face, putting her legs around his waist. Edward read Alice's mind and grabbed Bella pulling her close and tight, kissing her romantically. I knew this meant war and so did Rosalie, so she and Emmit started to catch up. I pulled away from Jacob and went to Esme's side to tell her, "Let Carlisle know that I will be an hour late." I took Jacob's hand and went to my house.


	27. THE SLEEP

When we both got on my front steps I let go of his hand so I could open the door. I went inside and Jacob followed behind me. I sat on the love seat and Jacob sat on the other love seat. I took my two chopsticks out and put them on the table. Then I took my blazer off and sat it on the back of the seat. I got up and said that it was cold; I went to the couch to lay down. I kicked my heels of the edge of the couch. Jacob came over to the couch to lie behind me, putting his arms around my body. His body heat was warming me up; I fell asleep right in his arms. My dreams were pretty boring, I just sat in a university's library and read this huge book. It's cover was red and had a bunch of letters on it. The letters spelled: COME TO US AND... then I was awoken by Carlisle's voice. "You can sleep?" I looked around and I was surrounded by every one.


	28. THE OFFER

I said hello and rubbed my eyes. I sat up and looked for Jacob. "He went out." Carlisle said, "Are you ready to go Samantha?" "Yeah, just give me a few minuets I have to pack some things." I replied as I walked out to my closet. I found two clutches, one tote bag, and a purse. I put all the bags in the tote and went into my bedroom to gather my makeup and other things. I joined Carlisle in the living room. He was talking with Jacob. "I'll miss you while I'm gone." I said to Jacob. everyone had stepped out of the house. Jacob got up and hugged me kissing my cheek softly. "I'll miss you too." Jacob said to me quietly. "I will meet you in the car, Carlisle." I said. I went out side and encountered trouble. jasper came from the side of my house. He had my blazer and chopsticks in his hands. "You look stunning this fine evening. I sure will miss your pretty little face while your gone. Jacob doesn't love you, for who you are. I know how you use to feel about me until he came along. Now that I have lost you I want you more than ever. I would do anything to make you love me. So why don't you give me a chance, just one night. I'll buy the drinks or two tickets to a movie of your choice. Anything you want for one night." He offered.


	29. THE BREAKING

I stood in front of him waiting for him to say something. He gave me my stuff and I thanked him. I tried putting my hair in the bun but I couldn't. "Can you lend me a hand?" I asked nicely. He came over and twisted my neck to the side. I screamed in terror and pain for Carlisle, he rushed out and pulled jasper away. Carlisle took my hand and took me to his office. Jacob punched jasper in the face and jasper punched him back. Jacob turned into a wolf and scratched his face. Jasper climbed a tree and jumped on to Jacob's back. He put his arms around him and I ran out and screamed to the top of my lungs collapsing to the ground feeling weak and ill. Jasper came to my side and kissed me more than once. Jacob came to see what was wrong. He saw Carlisle come to see what was wrong also. I was dreaming again, it was the same dream too. I was flipping through the pages of a white book yawning. There were letters on the side that read: LEARN WHO...Then I was awoken by Jacob's voice. "she's awake!"


	30. THE BOX

Jacob handed me a box that smelt like my perfume. I looked at the box with curiosity and Jacob told me, "It has your two favorite books and some other things in it." "We have to go in two minuets." Carlisle interrupted. Jacob kissed my cheek and left. "Well, don't you feel dapper. I am sorry about the neck. Something about you drives me wild, crazy, or mad. Which ever word fits in the blank space. I guess I will see you when you come back. I'm looking forward to our agreement we have set up. Good bye." Jasper said as he left. Carlisle drove out of the drive way smoothly. I opened the box and looked in it. My favorite books by Stephen king lied underneath my favorite movie, on top of the movie a bracelet sat. It had a heart charm made out of wood, with a wolf carved into it.


	31. THE ORDER

I slid the bracelet on to my wrist and looked at it. I looked out of the window and smiled with joy. I was bored and kind of hungry so I laid back, sunk into my seat, and closed my eyes. I had the same dream but this time it was a little different. I had two books that were thin and tiny. One said, YOU ARE, and the other one said, IN THIS... I wanted to know what these dreams meant. Carlisle's voice woke me up. "We're here." I got out of the car with my stuff. I waited for Carlisle to get the stuff out. I took my bags from his hands, but he insisted that he was going carry them. He lead me to the front desk of the five star hotel. Really quickly we went to the room; I sat my things on the couch, and he sat my luggage on the floor. I picked the phone up for room service, "What do you want Carlisle, because they have bloody steaks." I asked him sarcastically. He chuckled, "Do you mean a rare steak?" I looked at the floor and answered his question with a yes. He nodded his head and I ordered. "A rare steak, some chicken, and to glasses with a bottle of wine." I ordered.


	32. THE QUESTIONS

"I'll pay for the food and handle the tip. I have the money to, so don't worry." I said after I hung up. I looked through my wallet for the money. I found 29$ in my black clutch, "Here it is" I said holding in the air, " 29$ for the food and tip." The lady came with our food and I gave her the money, I had 17$ and 44 cent left. We ate our food and drank our alcoholic beverages with little words every so often. "Thank you for bringing me here, this is the nicest gesture for a confused girl, like me. I think you are nice too, Carlisle. I have a couple of questions about my new lifestyle's qualities. Why did you ask about me sleeping, why do I feel weird when I drink animal blood, and lastly, Why does jasper like me?" I asked him.


	33. THE ANSWERS

He took my plate after I swallowed the last bite. He put my plate on top of his and put them in the sink. "Well the questions you've asked have the same answer; I don't know. How do you sleep, we are different, you and everyone else. How do you eat actual food, when we can't, us vampires. How does a man who has loved his lover for a long time, then love someone else. Well; you should some sleep, we will be busy tomorrow." Carlisle had said. I went to the bedroom and changed my clothes. I came back in the room and grabbed my shoebox and purses, then I went into the bedroom.


	34. THE HOTEL

I went to the bedroom and fell asleep. I had another dream, I had a long white dress and a Vail on with a piece of paper in one hand and a bouquet in the other. My eyes were brown instead of red or sepia; I was reading a the piece of paper in my hand; it read, SAMANTHA REID GERBER I PRONOUNCE YOU MARRIED TO THE MAN YOU LOVE. I woke up and went into the room with Carlisle. "Carlisle I want to see the Vulturi right now and leave tomorrow. I will pack everything and whatever else is left to pay or do. I need to go home tomorrow for my personal reasons." I blurted out as soon as I entered the room. "We won't be able to come home early because we have to fly back. If we go see them tonight in about a minuet we will come back and pack our bags." he replied. I shook my head and we walked out of the hotel room.


	35. THE VULTURI

A man with black hair and red eyes like mine greeted me. "Welcome Carlisle. I see you have a friend with you." he looked into my eyes and saw something that made him feel insecure. He flashed to me and grabbed my hand. "Hello Samantha I see you are new to the Cullen clan." I smiled and he let go. "Why yes... Aero I am." I read his mind searching for his name. Carlisle was going to explain to him how I behaved. "Samantha is different than everyone of our kind. She can sleep and eat regular food. But she is immortal for sure." Carlisle had said. A young looking man named Alec grabbed my neck and slammed me to the wall. I felt a little pain until his sister named Jane came from behind the three chairs saying the word pain. I could feel my ribs crack and my eyes bulge. I screamed in pain as Aero said stop. Alec didn't but Jane did. I closed my eyes and smiled. I could feel my life slip away as my hand grabbed his arm. I pulled up as hard as I could and he let go. I pulled harder and his arm ripped out of socket. I held his entire arm in my hand and swung it over my shoulder. I walked to Carlisle's side saying, "Try me." They both went to Alec's rescue being cautious of me. I smiled and sat the arm down to kick it over to them. "Let's go Carlisle, I had my fun." I said turning around walking out of the door.


	36. THE WORDS

Carlisle wasn't happy with the way I handled the situation. I followed him, with synthetic shame, like a hopeless little puppy. When we reached the hotel Carlisle spoke, "Don't worry, Alec's arm will heal." I wasn't worried about his arm and whether or not it heals. The only thing going through my mind is the dreams I have. I whispered to my self the words, university, books, wedding, bride, and groom. Carlisle was very confused with the words. "What do they add up to?" I said in a normal tone. "Samantha are you all right? You're acting a little weird." Carlisle questioned. I shook my head and went inside, up the stairs, and into our room. I fell onto the couch hoping for me to go to sleep. As soon as Carlisle entered the room I fell asleep. My dreams were filled with two paths. One path has a coffin with the letters, S, R, and G on it. On the other path Jacob was with Renesme and I was with jasper.


	37. THE DECISION

I was awaken by the start of an engine. Carlisle smiled at me as he got in the car. He shut the door and drove off to the airport. I thought of the dreams and what they all lead up to; My life. I denied it for a second then told myself to face the facts. My life was screwed up and none of it is worth it. I think I know what I have to do. I didn't really want to be bored the whole ride so I grabbed the shoebox, that was in the seat beside me, and picked out a book. It was titled, The Stand. I read a few pages but fell asleep. I had a dream that made me fell safe. I was awakened by a tap on the shoulder. "Hello gorgeous. What'cha reading?" Jasper asked. Since I was destined to be with him and I only had a little time until I had to do what I needed to; I opened to the door and he kissed my cheek. He helped me with some of my bags and so did Carlisle. I grabbed my box and put the book in it. Jacob came out of know where an grabbed my purses.


	38. THE WORST NEWS

They all carried the bags inside, and jasper and Jacob helped me unpack. I said good bye to Carlisle and Jacob said goodbye to me. As soon as they left jasper kissed me more than ten times. I said somethings to him after he did that. "Jasper, I think you are nice. I also know that you want me. I even know the future, of our love. We are destined to be together and I want you to kiss me more. But you can't because Jacob loves me..." then he interrupted me. "He doesn't love you though. He only wants you until Renesme is old enough, so they can be together. When she was born he imprinted on her, that means they are together officially. When he sees that she is grown, which she is, he'll dump you and date her." As soon as he said that my feelings for Jacob where zero, none, or zilch. I let him take advantage of me until we were interrupted by a few knocks on the door.


	39. THE BREAK UP

I kissed his beautiful lips and walked to the door. Jacob was standing in front of me. I slapped him in the face screaming, "Why would you betray me for her. I know you wait every single moment until she is mature enough for you to love. So take the bracelet and pawn it over to her. Because it's over between us, I don't love you anymore." Tears began to grow upon my eyes and they started to fall. He was mad and threw me outside. I tumbled into a rock and jasper ran out of the house. "Jasper this has nothing to do with you at all." I shouted. I looked at Jacob as my head poured blood. He phased into a wolf and my eyes turned a crazy red. The Cullens ran out of there houses to see us fight. While I was distracted Jacob charged at me. He slammed me into one of the trees. I grabbed his neck and flung him to a boulder. Blood dripped from my white dress and stained it as well. I Ran to him seeing him bleed. I could barely hold back from biting him. I lost to much blood and blacked out.


	40. THE LOSS OF POWER

I heard voices and felt like I was being whisked away. I smiled a little and realized I could be dying. I panicked and tried to wake up, but I couldn't. I felt uncomfortable and unpleased. But then I saw light through my eye lids. I opened my eyes and saw a fluorescent light glaring in my face. I saw jasper and Jacob standing on opposite sides of the room. "Are you feeling okay darling? Do you need anything?" Jasper asked sweetly. I quickly glanced at Jacob and scarcely looked at jasper. I Slowly got off of the hospital bed and went to jasper's side. He kissed my cheek and looked at Jacob. I tried to read his mind but I couldn't. "I can't read minds any more and I can't change his emotions." I secretly whispered to jasper. We walked out of the room and down the stairs. Alice stopped us and asked how I was. I replied with a yes and continued down the stairs.


	41. THE KNOCKS

We exited the Cullen's house and went to mine. Jasper put his hands over my eyes and opened the door. "Surprise!" The Cullens yelled I removed jasper's hand from my eyes and saw Carlisle, Esme, Emmit, Rosalie, Edward & Bella. They had a bunch of wine and shortbread cookies. I smiled and they handed me a glass. I sat down on the sofa and sipped it. Everyone watched me like I was Rabbit and the were all Elmer Fudd. Then they looked at the door. I heard a knock and got up. I went to jasper and he held me close. Carlisle answered it. "Can I talk to Samantha? I need to tell her something." Jacob said. I got out of jasper's grip and leaned against the door, shrugging my shoulders and sighed.


	42. THE AWKWARDNESS

"What do you need Jacob?" He mumbled something that I couldn't understand. Then he spoke clearly. "Look, I want to apologize for hurting you. I think I over reacted." I smiled because I heard what I wanted. I glanced over my shoulder and everyone but Jasper was gone. Jacob noticed that too. I wanted to know what Jasper or Jacob was thinking. But I couldn't. I smiled at the awkward silence but Jasper broke it. "Umm... Well... I'd hate to tell you... but... We have plans tonight and your presents is interfering with them." I looked at him and then turned to see Jacob leave. "So what plans do we have? I really want to know." I asked.


	43. WHAT PLAN

"What do you need Jacob?" He mumbled something that I couldn't understand. Then he spoke clearly. "Look, I want to apologize for hurting you. I think I over reacted." I smiled because I heard what I wanted. I glanced over my shoulder and everyone but Jasper was gone. Jacob noticed that too. I wanted to know what Jasper or Jacob was thinking. But I couldn't. I smiled at the awkward silence but Jasper broke it. "Umm... Well... I'd hate to tell you... but... We have plans tonight and your presents is interfering with them." I looked at him and then turned to see Jacob leave. "So what plans do we have? I really want to know." I asked.


	44. THE PLANS

I smiled as he sat me on the sofa. "Well", he said as he joined me on the sofa. "drinks." so that was the evenings plan. I smiled as he handed me a drink. I guzzled it down like I never had a glass of wine. He smirked as I chuckled. He leaned in for a kiss and I did too. I sat my drink down quickly so I didn't spill any. He put his arms around me and I felt nervous to what It could possibly lead to. I tried to get a breath of air but he wouldn't let me. So I just closed my eyes and waited for him to realized I was done kissing him and stop. But I drifted off to sleep.


	45. THE FALL

I was terrified to hear why but I didn't. I fell to the ground and passed out. What was wrong? Was I okay? Maybe I was drunk or having a hangover. I was worried but then stopped being worried. I realized that I needed to leave forks and not kill myself like I had planned. I need to fix this mess. Then I felt like I gained the ability to do something. So I would use that ability for wishes.


	46. THE WISHES

Wish 1. I wish that I wake up.

2. I wish that everyone but jasper and Jacob forgets about me as soon as I leave forks

3. I wish that jasper and Jacob always have my face in their minds and they won't remember my name

4. I wish that I will no longer be a vampire when I leave forks

5. I wish my navy blue ford was in my driveway

6. I wish all of my belongings are packed up and I my ford.

7. I wish my house will move to Richmond England just a few minuets from my parents house.

8. I wish that my parents and friends think I never left England

9. I wish that I go to Richmond England

10. I wish that I'll marry some one that is sweet and loves me for who I am and wants kids


	47. DO ME A FAVOR

I sat there and waited for me to wake up. And then I slowly realized I was . So that means when I leave I will have those wishes. I smiled and then saw a fluorescent light glaring in my eyes. I realized I was awake. Jasper came to my side and helped me up. I hugged him and got up. "Look Jasper I want you to do me a favor. I want you to go back to alice and apologize to her about me. I don't want to screw up any one's lives any more. I will always love you but I have to go. I have to leave Forks. I will never see you again." Tears grew on my face but I managed to keep them back. I went down the stairs but before I did I kissed jasper's cheek. "If you need me i'll be running errands" I said to the cullens. I left the house and wished, I wish Jasper will apologize to alice right now.


	48. GOODBYE CULLENS, GOOD BYE FORKS

My house was gone and My ford was back. I looked in the car and all of my stuff was there. I smiled. "Good bye Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Jacob And Renesme. I'm gonna miss this place." I said to myself as if everyone was there. I took my swiss knife from my pocket and etched my name into a tree and through the knife into the river. I wished for that. I got into the car and pulled out of the drive way.


	49. THE END

I realized that I was Richmond (England) and looked into the mirror. I smiled because my eyes were a forest green. That was my original eye color. I pulled in to my new drive way and went into my house. The house I had in forks. I put my stuff in and quickly unpacked them. The clock tower rung as I exited the house. I got back in the car and realized I left my keys inside. "Bullocks!" I exclaimed and then smiled Because I got my British accent back. I found the keys In the house and went back to the car. I pulled out of the drive way to go reunite with my family.

THE END.


	50. AUTHORS NOTES

AUTHORS NOTES

I would like to thank Shadow Cub for being the first to review this book. And the following people for following this book.

Rosedarnesha, Jaidaperkins, Alicesunmentionedsister, XO Bella italiana OX, Renesme Katniss Cullen, Gracefully darkened, and, Christina Becker.

And the following for favoring this book.

Renesme Katniss Cullen, XO Bella Italiana OX, and, Kay11 Kay1

And then 127 views 7 visitors from the U.S. And then 23 views 1 visitor from Canada. And then 12 views 2 visitors from the U.K. And then 7 views 1visitor from Sweden. And then 4 views 1 visitors from Serbia Montenegro. And then 4 views 2 visitors from Argentina. And then 3 views 1 visitor from Brazil. And then 3 views 1 visitor from Chile.

those are the people who have dedicated a lot to my book. Thank you for reading HUMAN TASTE.


End file.
